


Staring Contest

by Snellby



Series: DCU/Pokemon One-Shots [2]
Category: DCU, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snellby/pseuds/Snellby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots involving characters from the DC universe interacting with Pokemon.</p><p>Lois brings her Espurr into work.  Clark is less than thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring Contest

Lois Lane–star reporter at the Daily Planet–walked into the bullpen one regular monday morning, set her things down on her desk, and wandered off to the break room to make herself a strong cup of joe.

A couple minuets later, Clark Kent stumbled onto the scene; suit jacket rumpled, tie crooked, shirt wrinkled. He was trying, in vain, to balance a messy stack of papers in his arms, scuffling about as he dropped them one-by-one. Finally getting them all together, Clark carefully placed them on his own desk, and pushed his glasses up his nose, smiling as he admired his handywork.

And then...he felt eyes staring at him, boring into the back of his skull. Nervously, the man turned, finding himself staring into the large-wide eyes of an Espurr.

A shiver ran down his spine.

The pokemon was seated on the edge of Lois' desk, bundled up in a scarf (as it _was_ pretty chilly outside) its unrelenting stare locked onto his face. Clark swallowed nervously, shifting around on his feet, trying to lose its interest, but the espurr's gaze continued to follow him, even as he ducked into another cubicle, and watched it warily from the entrance.

“You're going to have to stop being afraid of Lola sometime, Smallville.”

Clark jumped, looking up to see Lois standing beside him, stirring sugar and creamer into her coffee.

“It's looking at me.” He said simply, venturing out of the cubicle to return to his desk. Lois rolled her eyes, and moved to pat Lola on the head, careful not to touch its ears.

“We'll be out of your hair in a little bit. We've got an interview with Luthor at noon.”

Noon.

Clark met Lola's gaze for a moment, its unblinking stare boring into his own, and as the seconds passed, Clark could feel unease creeping into his gut, an unexplained anxiety and panic taking hold over his mind.

Turning away, the man busied himself with arranging the messy pile of papers on his desk, praying for noon to come quickly.

 

* * *

 

“Can you watch Lola while I go talk to Perry?”

Clark flinched, turning away from his computer, giving Lois a sad, pleading look.

“Can't Jimmy do it?”

“Jimmy's out photographing snowbanks.” Lois deadpanned. “C'mon, Clark, I'll be gone a couple of minuets.”

“I guess I–“

“Great!”

And then she was gone.

Lola entertained itself for a bit by hovering a rubiks cube in the air with its telekinesis. Clark watched as the Espurr solved it in sixty seconds. He tried turning back to his computer, a half-finished article on Superman open on his monitor, but was too distracted by the constant feeling of being watched. He could hear _it_ breathing; a low constant purr that echoed in his ears. It was too much.

Clark turned to get up–

Only to find himself face to face with Lola, who was now perched on his desk. Clark yelped, pushing his wheeled chair back, slamming into the cubicle wall behind him with enough force to crack the siding.

Lola wasn't even phased, casually knocking over his cup of pens, before climbing into his lap, still staring. With a hesitant shaking hand, Clark patted it on the head, receiving a soft smack when he tried to scratch its ears.

Oh yeah. Don't touch the ears. Touch the ears and...

Lois couldn't get back fast enough.

 


End file.
